matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Drummer
|efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 95|capacity = 12 (max 60)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 290 |level_required = 32|attributes = |firing_sound = |released = 11.0.0}} The Automatic Drummer is a Primary weapon released in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance It is a gray combat/anti-riot shotgun with the 12-round cylindrical clip. It has the steel stock and the long barrel with the muzzle beak. Strategy It has massive damage, good capacity, good fire rate and good mobility. Tips *Do not fire continuously due to its low capacity. *Due to the fire rate, it is useful as a crowd controller. *Aim at the head to severely damage the enemy. *This is good for picking on heavily armored enemies with ease. *While its fire rate allows you to tear down enemy armor wasily, it is hampered by low capacity. *Reload in the unseen place as doing so in places where people often frequent there will make you very vulnerable. *Use its high mobility and fire rate as your advantage. *Avoid maps that are mostly long range, since this is a shotgun and it is incapable of tearing enemy players in long range. Use this in short-ranged maps more often. *Combine the weapon with a rapid-firing weapon to finish off your retreating weakened victim. *Its feature as a shotgun allows you to target groups of people only in close range. *This is useful for tearing down enemy players in Pool Party. *It is possible to get many kill streaks with this weapon. *Since it's a shotgun, use this at close range. *The is best used in Arena, as this can mow down more than 10 enemies in a single shotgun fire. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Its fire rate allows you to tear down multiple enemies at once. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Play on large maps often. *Avoid the user at close ranges or within tight spaces. *If you are grouped with friendly targets, fan out as this is a good crowd controller. *Its users can't easily hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. *It cannot kill you in a single hit, if you are far enough. *Do not try to crowd its users as its high fire rate can shred you all. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage *if they know how to switch weapons, then they are probably better than you and you should probably avoid fire fights with them. Golden Skin Trivia *This is based on the South African Sentinental Arms Co. Armsel Striker combat shotgun. **It is also known as the following names: ***Sentinel Arms Co Striker-12 ***Protecta ***Protecta Bulldog ***Street Sweeper (due to its fire rate) *This is the second shotgun to have a drum clip, the first being the Heavy Shotgun. *Unlike Mines Launcher and like the weapon's real life counterpart, you reload by spinning the drum magazine by spinning the drum and then put the 12-gauge shotgun round, followed by the same process until ammo is fully loaded. **However, its reloading animation was changed in 14.0.0, making it like that of Firestorm's. However, the reload animation is rather odd, since it involves removing the entire cylinder from the weapon, opposed to inserting each grenade in the cylinder, which is done in the real world (this might be due to the slow reloading speed of loading the grenades one by one, in game if that would be implemented, players would have to hide or move frequently) *Its fire rate was increased to 97 in 14.0.0 update. *It was previously called as "Abomination Machine" (quotation marks included). *Its reserve capacity, price and fire rate was increased from 60 to 120, and was reduced from 330 to 290 , and was reduced from 97 to 95, respectively in the 15.7.0 update. *Its firing sound was changed in the 17.5.0 update. *There exists its Halloween-themed lookalike released in the 16.8.0 update. Automatic_Pumper_1.png|1 Automatic_Pumper_2.png|2 Automatic_Pumper_3.png|3 Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest